


When it rains, it pours

by kayethespade



Series: Andrew Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Suggestive Themes, half-awake shenanigans, male ryder is custom, not those kinds of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Andrew wakes up in the middle of the night and has some things to cope with. Spoilers for "Hunting the Archon" main story mission and "High Noon" side mission.





	

Andrew sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard and forcing himself to regulate. SAM assisted with getting his heartrate back down to normal levels.

"Thanks," he whispered. Andrew looked down at Reyes still asleep beside him. He looked wholly released from any tension or facade. He'd starting clinging onto his pillow in the absence of Andrew, mumbling something unintelligible softly.

Andrew smiled for a moment. He needed to clear his head, so he decided to hit the showers. He definitely needed it anyways.

After a quick run under hot water, he returned to his quarters to find Reyes up and putting on his clothes. He was bent over looking for a stray sock.

"Where exactly are you planning to go when we're in space right now?" Andrew asked with a coy smile. His heart seized a little when Reyes flinched from surprise. He straightened up with a sheepish grin.

"Oh...right. Force of habit. I thought you'd left and sold me out and I'd have to get moving before daylight hit. It's...silly, I know," Reyes explained.

"Yeah, sorry about getting out of bed so early," he muttered. Reyes' eyes flicked down to the towel around his waist before deciding against whatever he'd been thinking about.

"Did something happen?" Reyes asked. He took a seat back on Andrew's bed and pat the space beside him.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream," Andrew lied. He went about looking for a fresh pair of briefs before heading back to the warmth of the covers. Reyes stopped him before he could get completely comfortable.

"A "bad dream" doesn't make your heartrate and blood pressure go up that fast." Reyes put his hand under Andrew's chin to make him look him in the eyes. "Please, tell me."

Andrew waved the hand away with a small grumble. "SAM told you?"

"I thought it would be within your wishes to have Mr. Vidal stay in your quarters," SAM replied. Andrew chuckled a little bit.

"Fine." He shifted over to sit next to Reyes. "I keep reliving that feeling of dying, but it's not under the same circumstances. Sometimes it's one of the Remnant strangling me to death. Sometimes it's Dad leaving me to suffocate on Habitat 7. Sometimes it's the sniper shooting me instead of Sloane. It was that one this time."

Reyes brought him into his arms, shooshing quietly. Andrew felt himself break as the arms tightened around him. He knew Reyes would squeeze him back together if he could.

"It's silly, I know-"

"Never. You're so amazing and strong and I'm so glad you lived long enough to meet me and I love you," Reyes murmured.

Andrew smiled against his shoulder. "I remember meeting you and thinking "holy shit there are more than two guys who like guys in Andromeda. Aisha was right"."

Reyes laughed, a warm and rich sound that reduced Andrew's worries to dust. "I guess you were waiting for me."

Andrew shoved him over onto the bed with a chuckle. Something posessed him to get on top of Reyes before he knew what he was doing. Reyes' hands instinctively went to Andrew's hips. Andrew realized the position he'd put himself in about a second too late.

"...Sorry. Wasn't really looking for that sort of comfort tonight," he muttered. He tried to focus his attention anywhere but Reyes' undoubtedly smug expression. When Andrew finally looked back to him, he wasn't smug. Understanding. Attentiveness. Love.

"It's no trouble. Do you need anything else from me?" Reyes asked. His hand reached up to tangle in Andrew's endlessly curled hair.

Andrew rolled off to lay next to him. He brought Reyes to him with an arm around his waist. "Stay. That's all I need you to do."

Reyes discarded his shirt and pants a bit awkwardly, but soon he resettled into Andrew's arms. "How could I refuse?"

"I love you," Andrew mumbled as he closed his eyes. Reyes stroked nonsense patterns on Andrew's back and arm until he nodded off. He always seemed to smile, even while he was sleeping. Reyes leaned in and kissed his forehead once before falling with him into a happier dreamland.


End file.
